Many water sport enthusiasts are people who utilize a variety of tools to cruise along the water. Kayaks, paddleboards, rafts, canoes, surfboards, and more enable users to float atop the surface of oceans, lakes, rivers, streams, and similar large bodies of water. By choosing the correct watercraft, the user can determine the amount of physical effort the user would like to apply to the watercraft, thus determining the level of exercise the user would like to experience. The user may utilize paddles to row a watercraft faster or may utilize paddles in conjunction with currents and waves to propel the watercraft in a desirable direction.
However, due to the required use of traditional paddles to propel the watercraft in a specific direction, such water activities are limited in range and practicality. While useful for fitness purposes, as a kayak, paddleboard, or other watercraft user gets tired, it becomes more difficult to move at high speeds through the water. Paddling is therefore not ideal for users interested in simply enjoying being in the water or moving at high speeds through the water. Further, utilizing a paddle on a paddleboard requires the user to both pull against the paddle arm and shift the user's weight forward, in order to remain balanced. This limits the speed at which a user can travel. A water sport enthusiast must remain relatively close to land to ensure that, in the event of an emergency, such as sudden storms, the user is not in danger of being subject to dangerous large waves or increased water turbulence. What is needed is an improved means of providing propulsion forces to navigate manually-powered watercraft through water. What is further needed is a device that can vary in mounting width to enable use with a variety of watercraft.
The present invention addresses these issues. The present invention has a motorized propeller mounted to a rod that extends into the water. The user controls the speed of the propeller through the use of hand controls on the rod. The user may also control the direction of propulsion by turning the rod, thereby adjusting the swivel bracket that connects the propeller rod to the watercraft. A mounting outrigger bracket secures across the top of kayaks, paddleboards, and more, providing optimal leverage for supporting the propeller rod. The propeller rod contains its own battery pack within the rod apparatus. The present invention further provides an alternative propeller powering means in the form of an electrical power unit that can be mounted to the watercraft, providing long-term power security.